Our Son Samael
by Kileam
Summary: SxS- After a day spent with his son shopping, Squall met someone he would have wished had stayed out of his life, forever. Mpreg, yaoi, Garden-bashing
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own FF8, but I did invent a few characters here and there in this story...

Warnings: Mpreg, yaoi, will most likely hold a few lemons (and if there aren't, there's a problem since I know I planned them)

Chapter 1

Squall slowly woke up, the sun shinning gently in his face. He was about to sit up, but stopped when he felt a lithe weight on his arm and against his chest. He looked down and smiled at the sight of his son. He relaxed into the bed and held the dirty-blond boy, not in a hurry to move anymore.

"Daddy?" asked a little voice a bit later.

Squall opened his eyes and smiled at his son.

"Awake, little kitten?" he teased, seeing his son rub his eyes.

"No daddy, I sleep with my eyes open and I also talk."

Squall chuckled and got up, picking up his four year old son and carrying him to the bathroom. It was a good half hour later, both having taken a fast shower that they headed for the kitchen.

"What do you want to for breakfast, Sam?"

"Green eggs and ham!"

Squall rolled his eyes and took out two eggs and a pan.

"I'll make you some eggs, but they won't be green, and there's no ham. I'll ask your papa to buy some when he gets back."

"Where is my papa?" pouted Samael.

"He's doing a job. He'll be back tomorrow morning. Will you be a good boy until then?"

"Yes daddy!"

Squall kissed his son's head before setting down the eggs. They both ate slowly, Samael a bit sloppily.

"What do you want to do today, Sam?"

"Go play at the park!" giggled the boy.

"Okay, we'll go to the park, but I'll need to go to the mal first."

"Can I get ice cream?"

"Hmmm, yea, you can. Will you buy me one too?"

The little boy rolled his eyes.

"No daddy, _you_ have to pay. I'm too little to have money," sighed over dramatically the boy.

Squall smiled a bit.

"Oh really? Then what's the little pig-bank in your closet full of money?"

Samael blushed and looked down at his feet, hands behind his back.

"Papa gave it to me. He said to keep it for when I'm a big boy."

Squall gave a nod and picked up his son to show him he wasn't mad at him.

"That's good, sweetheart. Your papa was right. Keeping your money for when it's important is a very good choice."

Happy of Squall's approval, Samael hugged his father tightly.

"Okay, go get your shoes and we'll go to the mall."

Samael didn't need to be asked twice. At the mall, Squall was able to get the boy two pair of pants and about four shirts before the boy complained. Squall had chuckled and looked for a few loose shirts before they headed to buy the promised ice cream.

"Daddy! Wait! I have to tie my shoe!"

Squall looked back to see his son doing up the laces, but he hadn't completely stopped walking so it didn't surprise him when he bumped into someone.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to-"

Squall stopped when the person looked at him, surprised to see him.

"Squall? Is that really you?" asked none other than Irvine Kinneas.

"What are you doing here?"

"Me? I'm on vacation. How about you? No, wait, more important; why did you leave without telling anyone? We've been worried, man."

"I left for my own reasons. I have to go now," replied coldly Squall, turning away from the cowboy.

"Hey, wait! You should come back with-"

"Daddy!"

Squall ignored Irvine completely as he picked up Samael and left. It was around nine that night that Squall gave himself time to think about this unexpected encounter. No, not unexpected, just unwanted. Ever since he had left Balam Garden, he'd been almost paranoid for the first three years. It'd been two years since he had learned to relax completely.

And of course, his lover had to be away when it happened.

A knock on his front door didn't quite drag him out of his thoughts, but his body did move to the door and opened it. He then just stared as he saw Irvine and Zell there.

"How did you get this address?" he asked coldly.

"We asked around. You look good, man," said Zell with a broad smile.

"Can we come in?" asked Irvine, pushing through at the same time.

Squall moved to the side, not about to fight in his condition, much less against two expert fighters if he could avoid it as much as possible.

"You can't stay long; my son is asleep."

"You've got a son? How old is he? What's his name?" Zell asked, excited.

"Yes, I do have one. He's four and his name is Samael. Now, make it quick. I'd like to go to bed early myself."

Irvine raised a brow, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Why did you leave Garden? And without telling us?"

"Like I said earlier, I left for my own reasons. And I told no one because I wanted nothing to do with Garden anymore. You would have just tried to hold me back."

"No way! We would have understood! So, who's the lucky mother?" asked with a smirk Zell.

Squall ignored the blond and glared at Irvine, knowing what the brunet was thinking.

"Had you told us you'd gotten a girl pregnant, we would have helped you out. I'm sure even Rinoa could have understood."

"Samael was conceived three months _after_ I left. He's not the reason I left and I would thank you to stay out of my personal life."

Zell looked between the two and coward back, afraid they'd start fighting with their fists. Light footsteps made the fist fighter look towards the stairs to see a little dirty-blond with wide grey-green eyes.

"Daddy?" whispered the boy, clearly unsure.

"Samael, go back to bed."

"Daddy?!"

Zell could see the boy was on the border of tears now. Squall only needed to hear his son's voice before he moved to him, taking him in his arms and going back upstairs.

"Baby, I need you to go to sleep. Daddy needs to talk to those two men alone, and I would feel better to know you're asleep and safe."

"I want papa," sobbed the boy.

"He'll be there when you wake up, when the sun is up. I promise."

Samael gave his father a hug before closing his eyes to sleep. Squall knew his son would not be going back to a real and restful sleep until the 'intruders' left. Going back downstairs, Squall glared at his two ex-companions. They'd seen fit to sit down and get themselves drinks.

"You've gained weight," pointed out the gunman, frowning.

"It tends to happen when one stops practicing or exercising."

"Your son is adorable. Reminds me of you, when we were younger," said Zell.

"He is my son, after all."

AN, well, there you have it. Next chapter within the month...if I remember to post it...


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I kinda already said it, but hey, I don't own FF8, Suare Enix does.

Warnings; kinda also the same as the first chapter, but for those who didn't read 'em, Mpreg, yaoi and some lemons around somewhere

AN; thank you Sekre, monchy08 and Mjrn for reviewing, and I should also thank SilverWhiteDragon, but I can't really understand the review, so we'll just leave it at that, unless you wanna clarify it for me but bof, enjoy

Chapter2

Squall pointedly took a seat close to the stairs and the farthest away from them, yet never losing them from his view.

"What have you been doing with your life?" asked Zell, nervous after a long silence.

"Taking care of Samael. I don't intend to get a job until after he starts second grade."

"Aren't you restless? It has to be boring staying at home and doing nothing. What about money problems?"

"I'm content in raising my son and he keeps me busy. He's also a very active child. It's rare we stay indoors, even on rainy days. As for money, I have enough."

"How did you gain weight if you're always with your son?"

"A child isn't as active as a man needs to be," replied simply Squall as he looked over at the clock.

It was almost ten thirty, later than Squall had intended to stay up. He stood and waved his hand towards the door.

"You've extended your stay. Leave."

Zell pouted, but Squall didn't care.

"Only if you promise to come visit Balam Garden. With your son," replied Irvine.

"No."

"Then we're not leaving."

Squall's eyes narrowed as his anger rose.

"I want nothing to do with Garden. I will not go visit one just because you ask that I do, Kinneas. Now leave."

"Not until you decide to come. Would it kill you to see your old friends once?"

"No, it wouldn't. But since I don't have any, I don't need to go to Garden."

It seemed to really shock them that Squall didn't consider them friends. I t didn't surprise Squall they'd hope so much.

"We're not your friends? Then what are we?!" exclaimed Zell.

"Simple acquaintances, that are very loud and un-welcomed."

Zell's self control snapped and he punched Squall square in the jaw. The brunet fell down, hitting his head on the wall behind him. Irvine tried to grab the blond before he attacked once more, but Zell easily freed himself. Before he could reach Squall though, a huge dog jumped on him, making the blond fall and get bitten.

"Chaos, heel," came a dangerously calm voice.

Irvine went to Zell's side before looking over to see Seifer Almasy in the hallway, not looking pleased at all. The blond eventually moved to Squall's side, helped him up and checked his head, casting a small cure spell on him.

"My I know why you two are in my house?" he asked, stick using his too calm voice.

"Isn't this Squall's house, Almasy?" replied Irvine after casting a cure on Zell himself.

"No. It's registered under my name, Kinneas. Are you going to answer or is Chaos going to have to bit it our of you?"

It was clear to anyone he would allow the dog to eat them alive, if only for the fact they were trespassing.

"We learned Squall was here and decided to some visit our friend," replied Zell.

"Friends don't try to break each others' jaws when visiting," growled Seifer, in turn making Chaos growl.

"What kind of dog is that?" Zell managed to ask, gulping when it pulled back its lips to show him its teeth.

"Cross breed between a Great Dane and a Rot Weller. He's a very strong puppy."

Just by the way Seifer was proud of it proved its great strength. Chaos was probably more than just its name.

"We want Squall to come for a visit at Balam Garden. The others will want to see him also," finally said Irvine.

"Oh, really? Then we'll go."

"No, we are not," objected Squall, but Seifer plainly ignored him.

"You're not welcomed, Almasy. Only Squall is," interrupted Irvine.

"Then he's not going."

Squall relaxed at that, but he could tell Irvine and Zell weren't going to give up so easily.

"Will you leave your…pet here if we allow you to come?" asked Irvine.

"No, he's coming. He's still in training, you see? Can't really stop and start up again. Heartilly's pet is just going to have to deal with not being the top dog anymore. And Samy just hates to part with Chaos, unless me of Squall are with him."

Using the kid as an excuse was a low blow, and they all knew it, which was why Seifer used it.

"When will you come?" asked Zell.

"When do you expect us? Or do you need to warn everyone of our coming?"

Irvine gave a snort of disagreement. Seifer was purposely pushing buttons, again.

"You're welcomed at any time you want."

"I'm off for the week. We'll head over tomorrow then."

Squall ignored them all at this point and got chaos some food and water, knowing it was hungry and thirsty, or it wouldn't have obeyed Seifer so easily when it had attacked Zell. The dog was as over protective as Seifer, especially when it concerned Samael. And considering Squall's condition, Chaos was also on edge with people around its second master.

"Chaos, food," he called gently.

The dog came and licked Squall's hand before going to eat. Squall came out of the kitchen just in time to see Seifer closing the door on the intruders' backs.

"I'm not going," he stated as he crossed his arms over his chest, back against the wall.

"We are."

"Why?"

"To show them what a happy family we have. I also don't want them coming around when you'll be too defenceless."

Seifer moved closer until he could rest his forehead against Squall's and touch the brunet's slightly bulging belly.

"Four more months," whispered Squall, kissing Seifer's lips.

"Yeah. One more after? Or more?" asked Seifer, hopeful.

"We'll see. Let's just see this one be born and at least grow a bit. Go pick up Samael and put him in our bed. He woke up when those idiots came and went back to bed scared."

"Yes ma'am!"

Squall just shook his head, locked the front door and headed to bed, Chaos following him and going to sleep on its bedding on the floor.

AN; well, that's for this chapter, please don't hold your breathe for the next, me and typing are two different entities, and if anyone spots any grammar or typographical errors, tell me please! begs on knees


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: do not own

AN: thanks to all who reviewed

Chapter 3

They arrived at Balam Garden at nightfall, Samael sleeping on Seifer's back, Squall holding onto their luggage while he held onto Chaos's leash. The dog being fed meant he wouldn't back down as easily now if there was a confrontation or threat to its masters.

"Well, here we are," said Seifer as he stopped a few feet from the main gates.

"Don't stop now. It was you who said we should come," replied coldly Squall.

"I wonder how Raijin and Fujin are doing. We didn't keep in touch much in the last year," mused the blond, ignoring what Squall had just said.

"I'm sure they're fine. They'll be glad to see Samael," sighed Squall.

"And that you'll be a mother once more," snickered Seifer.

Squall ignored him. They soon entered and were welcomed by the sight of Quistis, Zell, Irvine, Selphie, Fujin, Raijin and Xu waiting for them. They looked more of less happy, but it didn't compare to the anger they could see in Rinoa's eyes at the sight of Samael. After all, there was no denying he did look almost exactly like Squall did.

Fujin took a step forward and smiled a bit.

"SAMAEL!"

The boy jumped awake, startled. He then noticed Fujin and jumped from Seifer's back.

"Aunt Fu!"

Fujin picked him up and swung him around, hugging him to herself, glad to see her nephew. Quistis moved to Squall and Seifer, a small smile on her lips both from seeing them but also seeing Squall's son being much more open than the mentioned man.

"It's good to you both. Had I known Fujin and Raijin knew your whereabouts, I would have asked them."

"They wouldn't have told you. Only I kept ties with them and Squall won't have a thing to do with Garden. We're only here so you can see us, then we expect that you'll leave us be, never to bother us again. That understandable?"

Quistis' lips now made a thin line, showing her displeasure at the demand.

"We'll see about that. Come inside and rest. We've accommodated you with two apartments, right besides each other."

"Before you keep on going, I'll tell you right now. We'll share the apartment. It would mix up Samael too much if we suddenly changed that. And anyways, we're a couple," interrupted Seifer loudly to make sure they all heard.

Rinoa fainted on the spot while Zell chocked, his disbelief clear to all as he simply stared at the two gunblade masters. Fujin and Reijin obviously already knew as they smiled proudly. Irvine's eyes were wide, Selphie squealed and Xu just shook her head in exasperation.

"So, whose puppy is this?" asked Selphie as she knelt in front of Chaos to let the dog smell her hand.

It did and licked the hand, accepting her. She giggled and hugged it, much like a child would do. Chaos, used to that behaviour, just sat there, keeping an eye on everyone else.

"His name is Chaos. He's supposed to be mine, but he follows Squall everywhere and is Samy's huge teddy bear. And yours too, it seems," sighed Seifer as he took the luggage from Squall.

Selphie just giggled again. She then let go it Chaos and gave Squall a loose but welcoming hug. Squall hugged back a bit, if only to please her.

"Almasy," said in a strict voice Xu.

"Commander Xu. Congratulation on your promotion. Same to you, headmistress Trepe."

Both women flushed a bit, having forgotten what a charmer Seifer was. Since it didn't seem to bother Squall, they guessed it was just how the blond acted with everyone.

"How long will you be staying?" asked Selphie, hopeful.

"Only five days. We then got to go back and I have work the next day."

"Oh," she said, disappointed.

Seifer didn't care, not really good with people. The only ones who could really understand him, or that he could stand for long, were Squall, Fujin, Reijin and Samael. The ones he considered his family.

"So, where is that apartment? I know a certain little boy who'd like to go to bed."

"I'm not tired!" replied Samael, but a yawned widely right after.

"Yeah, right. Not tired. And your mother isn't a man."

That earned him a slap behind the head. A few snickered, having guessed Seifer would treat Squall as the weaker gender in their 'couple'. More than a few were starting to believe Seifer's declaration was more to keep them away from Samael's real mother and so Rinoa didn't believe she had a chance.

"That hurt, ya know," whined Seifer, rubbing his head.

"Not enough if you're still talking. Too bad I left my Leonhart back at home."

Seifer just winced, proof that he still feared Squall's might. It then made Irvine wonder if Seifer was still in good shape. He only needed to look at how the blond seemed to hold the luggage as if it was a feather to answer that one. No, the ex-knight had only gotten stronger since the Sorceress' Second War.

Before reaching the apartment, Samael fell back asleep, on Raijin's back this time. Both Seifer and Squall rolled their eyes.

"Are you sure it's a child and not a cat we got?" joked Seifer.

"I was pretty sure it was a child, but now…we've never been that sleepy before, have we?"

"Nope, not even when you were sulking and not talking to anyone. Maybe he got it from hi grand-parents?"

"Too bad we don't know them," chuckled Squall as he moved a few strands of hair from his son's face.

"But…Squall…we do know your father. I'm sure he could tell you about it all. Ellone also knew both of your parents very well!" said Selphie.

The two gunblade masters stopped and just stared at her.

"Look hun, if President Loire is too dumb to take Squall in when he took back Sis, he ain't worth his attention. As for Sis, if she'd known, she should have told, okay? We don't want to know nothing about those people," said Seifer very clearly.

It was also clear he didn't like Laguna for his ignorance and Ellone for her silence, especially when she left the orphanage.

"You shouldn't judge Mr. Loire before having met him, Seifer," scolded Quistis.

"I ain't; I'm judging his actions. As for meeting him; never going to happen."

"Doesn't Samael have a right to meet his grand-father?"

"Didn't Squall have the right to be raised by his father?"

That immediately shut up Quistis. The larger blond clearly wasn't in a negotiating mood.

"Here we are. The only problem is; there's only a single bed in Squall's room. Do you want us to bring in a second one?" asked Xu.

"No, it's fine. If we ever get uncomfortable, Seifer'll sleep on the couch or I'll sleep with Samael," replied Squall as he let Chaos roam the apartment on his own.

"Hey, where's Heartilly's mutt?" suddenly asked Seifer.

"In her room. It will be allowed out tomorrow. Keep an eye on your own dog," warned Irvine.

Seifer just shrugged and dropped the luggage in his room. He pulled out a child's pyjamas and handed it to Fujin, who took Samael and moved into the second bedroom to change him and put him to bed.

"Chaos, Samael's bed tonight," said Squall.

The dog gave a small bark and went into the boy's room, curling up on the end of the bed, giving Samael enough place to stretch fully and then some. Fujin finished changing her nephew and put the clothes in the hamper, coming back to join the adults, leaving a crack in the door.

"SLEEPING!"

"Thanks Fu. You'll get to baby him like that all week. Aren't you happy?" teased Seifer.

"RAGE!"

Seifer just laughed and sat down on the couch, pulling Squall on his lap. Zell entered the apartment to that scene, having been nominated as the one to bring Rinoa to the Infirmary. He made a small gagging noise before just taking a seat, as far away from them as possible. Quistis was brave enough to sit across from them, Fujin at ease as she sat directly besides the couple. Raijin sat cross legged on the floor in front of them. A few wondered if having Chaos as a guard dog wasn't less threatening than having Raijin do the job.

"So, where do you live?" asked Selphie to break the tension.

"A day's walk from here. It's called Welmhill. It grew in the past five years," answered Seifer, chin on Squall's shoulder.

"A house or apartment?" asked Quistis, curious.

"House we built ourselves. Samael was about four months, I believe."

Squall gave a nod of approval.

"Really? Why not built it before he was born?" asked Zell.

"We lived in an apartment, and when we learned the rug-rat was coming, it was too late to do much, not to mention it was dead winter. He was born on the seventh of April. So, it wasn't until July that we moved in."

"Do you guys expect to have more kids?" asked Xu, arms crossed under her bosom.

"Yeah, we are. Actually, we've got a little one on the way right now," smirked proudly Seifer.

"What?! Why didn't you bring the mother? Is it yours or Squall's this time?" asked excitedly Selphie.

Neither answered for a second, faces emotionless.

"It's mine, this time. As for the mother; she doesn't want anything to do with any Garden," said Squall, monotone.

"Is she with the sorceress?" asked Zell, suspicious of this mystery woman.

"No. She's just mad at what happened to us. We are the fathers of her children, after all," replied Squall, getting up and going in the bedroom.

Seifer sighed and also stood, stretching his arms over his head.

"Well, it's off to bed for us. Leave now before I kick you out. We'll be here all week anyways."

No one dared to argue.

* * *

AN; here you go. another chapter


	4. Chapter 4

AN; huh....been a while....

Disclaimer; Still not making any money on these babies.....they belong to Square Enix

Chapter 4

Squall woke up to roaming hands on his body. He moaned and turned around so he was facing Seifer. This one had a cocky smile on his face. Squall just kissed it away as he moved closer and placed a leg over Seifer's, giving a welcoming trust of his hips.

"Papa! Daddy! Up!" came Samael's voice, fully awake, from outside of their room.

Both men groaned, exchanging one last kiss before getting up.

"Daddy!" said happily the dirty-blond boy as he jumped into Squall's arms once he left the bedroom.

"Hello, baby. Ready for breakfast?"

"Yep! You gonna make me green eggs and ham?"

"No; we have to eat in the Cafeteria."

Samael fell silent. Squall understood why. His son tended to go quiet like him when in really crowded places, like malls, school yards or popular restaurants and obviously the Cafeteria would be full.

"No worries my little princess; Chaos is coming with us," said Seifer, knowing his son and lover well.

"Really?" asked hopeful Samael.

"Yep. Gotta feed him, after all. Ready to go?"

Samael nodded and took Squall's hand while Seifer took a hold of Chaos' leash. People stared at them when they entered the Cafeteria, but the two gunblade masters didn't pay them any attention, going in line to get their food.

"Do you want to eat anything other than eggs, Sam?" Squall asked gently.

"Pancakes?"

Squall nodded and picked up Samael so he could order himself.

"Yes? How may I help you today?" asked the lady behind the counter.

"Do you have pancakes?" asked confidently the boy, if only because his papa was there.

"Yes we do, little sir."

"Do you have blueberry ones?"

"That we do. One, two or three for you?"

"Me two and me daddy three! Papa would like six, please!"

"Who's daddy and who's papa?"

It was clear that the lunch lady was amused. Samael pointed to Squall.

"This my daddy and," he said, pointing to Seifer, "that's my papa. Me papa needs to eat lots 'cause he's such a big boy."

Seifer rolled his eyes, Squall staying impassive as the lunch lady prepared their food.

"And what's your name, darling?"

"Samael! Me big boy! I'm four!"

"Wow, you really are a big boy. And because of that, you can come ask me for anything you want to eat and you'll get it, okay?"

"'Kay!"

Neither of the boy's fathers objected, so the lunch lady added sugar and syrup onto the boy's pancakes. Samael was given his, but Seifer tool Squall's, seeing as the brunet still held the boy. They then reluctantly had to sit with the others, Rinoa making sure to have Squall besides herself. Fujin took Samael into her lap, leaving Seifer to sit between her and Squall.

"Does your dog have to sit by the table, Seifer?" asked Rinoa, annoyed.

"Unless Samael will give him food, Chaos won't move an inch, which is not the same for your own dog," replied sharply the blond.

"Angelo is well trained! He wouldn't hurt a fly!"

Seifer didn't reply, cutting one of his pancakes in half before giving it over to Chaos, which patiently waited for Seifer to give the okay before taking it. He didn't even make a mess or drool at all, which Angelo was doing at the moment as it watched Samael eat.

"Samael, we're not at home. Do not make a mess with your food," scolded Squall.

"Oh, let him Squall. It's cute," replied Quistis.

"Maybe, but it won't be when Chaos jumps on Angelo for daring to approach Samael. Better to avoid an accident before hand."

"Angelo would not approach your son," replied Rinoa, offended.

"So you say, but I do remember that you let him get away with stealing food from the table. Samael only makes a mess so Chaos gets to eat a bit more. With Seifer also feeding him, it's a wonder he's not fat or in bad health," sighed Squall.

"It's because I make him work it out. And he has a very solid metabolism. He'd need really bad food to make him ill," replied Seifer, patting the dog on the head.

There wasn't much of a conversation after, everyone busy with eating. Samael only ended up eating one pancake, either Fujin or Chaos having pieces.

"So, what will you do today?" asked Quistis.

"Have sex," replied impishly Seifer.

"Might I remind you that specific activity was cancelled by a certain boy this morning?" interrupted Squall.

"Damn. You just had to be hungry this morning, didn't you, little princess?" Seifer accused, making Samael giggle.

"Don't call him princess. It's degrading, not to mention other children will make fun of him," scolded Squall.

"Aren't they already because his best friend is a monster?"

"Chaos is not a monster!" exclaimed Samael, pouting.

"No, other kids don't make fun of him. And I would like it if it stayed that way."

"PB, there will always be someone around who will make fun of others. And you got bullied by people because you looked so much like a girl, it'll probably to him too since he already resembles you so much. I'm just trying to make it easier on him."

Squall turned around and proceeded to ignore him lover.

"Seifer, your logic doesn't work too well. Calling your own _son_ a girl will only make him more edgy about it," replied Irvine.

"You think so? Why do you think Squally-boy here ignores comments people make about him, hmm? It's 'cause I already said them all more than once. He's learned to shut it out. Samael's already started to do it, so he'll be fine once he goes to school."

"That's cruel Seifer! Calling a little boy names is the worst. Squall, how can you let him close to your son?" Rinoa asked, standing up.

Squall didn't answer, watching outside the window behind Zell. He clearly wouldn't have any more parts of this conversation. Rinoa huffed and moved so she knelt in front of Samael, Fujin holding herself back from kicking the bitch in the face.

"Hello Samael. I'm Rinoa. You can call me Rinny."

Samael looked at her, eyes guarded. He even leaned more into Fujin, the red eyed woman glaring even more at Rinoa.

"I don't talk to strangers," said loudly enough Samael so everyone at the table heard, but only them.

Rinoa's smile fell, but she brought it back up. Now it looked strained.

"I'm not a stranger; I'm your father's friend. I even used to date him."

Samael blinked, as if confused. Raijin noticed and laughed.

"She kinda dated your daddy, little bud. And she did date you papa, but it didn't last long, ya know," clarified the big man.

"Oh! Okay."

Raijin just smiled at Samael's huge smile. Rinoa frowned at the references; it didn't make much sense to her.

"Samael, let's go take a walk. Come Chaos," Squall said as he stood up.

The little boy immediately followed, taking Squall's hand.

"Aren't you going to follow them?" asked Selphie to Seifer.

"What for? He'll just bite my head off. If he wanted me with him, he woulda said so. But you are free to follow him. I might as well go train a bit in the Training Area. You guys wanna join me?" the blond asked to Fujin and Raijin.

Fujin just gave a nod and the three of them left the Cafeteria, almost as they did in the past when they were all students at Garden.

"Well, I'm off to join Squall. I also want to play with Samael! He's such a cuty!" giggled Selphie, jumping up.

"I'll come also," said Quistis, getting up.

They ended up all going, Rinoa a bit at the back. They found them in the Squad, Samael racing Chaos to get the ball Squall threw from his place, sitting on a bench. He didn't even look up as they moved to his side.

"Can we sit with you?" asked Irvine, tilting his hat back.

Squall only picked up the ball Chaos brought to him and threw it once more. Irvine shrugged and sat down, the others taking his lead, though Selphie joined in the ball running task.

Rinoa once more took the place besides Squall.

"Are you just going to ignore us?" asked Zell, getting bored.

No answer.

Pick up the ball and throw it.

Not looking at anything other than the little boy and huge dog.

"Well, at least he's still got a good arm," joked Quistis after about ten minutes of silence.

"Wonder if he can still throw a punch though," added Zell as he jumped up to do a bit of kick-boxing.

No reaction.

"Probably not. Seifer must keep him locked inside the house and never let him out. He probably doesn't want a rival anymore but a-" Irvine stopped himself as Samael came close to them before whispering out once the boy moved away again, "-sex slave."

Now they were really getting annoyed at his lack of attention to them.

"Squall? Why did you leave me?" Rinoa decided to ask, not caring if the others heard her.

Squall looked at her, raising a brow.

"Because I lost interest in you. At first, I found you to be a mystery, with the way you worked and all, but at the end, I realised you were only a girl with too much ideal and no ways to act on them, even if it's just to stand before your father and tell him he's wrong. You would rather run away and believe it's the right thing. I need someone more respectable, who won't run away from confrontation and will be able to help me up when I can't stand anymore."

"So, you chose Seifer Almasy?! Someone who's been bullying you and even tried to kill you?"

Squall turned back to look at his son, not about to explain himself anymore.

* * *

Seifer felt the bed suddenly shift and he opened his eyes to see that Squall wasn't there anymore. The sound of retching soon connected with his ears and he sighed. As expected, he found his lover with his head in the toilet.

"Hail to the porcelain God! Do not leave anything in that stomach for fear of the all mighty striking once more," joked Seifer as he wet a washcloth to hand it over to Squall once he was done.

"What time is it?"

"Five forty-two. Are you getting nervous because we've been here so long? Or did you catch a bug?"

Squall not answering meant it was the first of the two options.

"Do you want to go back to bed or get up? We could go train a bit," suggested the blond, passing his hand into the other's darker locks.

"I don't have my gunblade," he sighed, relaxing at the light touch.

"You could just use magic. Hyperion is a bit too heavy for your style of fighting, so I can't pass it to you."

"How about just going for a walk?"

"As long as I get to hold your hand."

Squall rolled his eyes, but they did go get dress and then left, telling Chaos to bring Samael to the Cafeteria once the little boy was awake. Seifer took great delight in holding Squall's hand in public while Squall enjoyed the still air of sleep, only a few out of bed at this hour.

"Wanna go see doc? She always liked to see us regularly."

"That's because we kept on sending each other there and she'd keep us a bit longer to make sure we didn't go after the other while still weak."

"But we were still her favourites," pointed out Seifer.

Squall didn't object. On the rare occasions they didn't need to go see her once a week, if not more, she'd seek them out to see if they weren't dead or just to talk about what they were up to.

She'd been the one scolding them the most after they arrived, easily taking Matron's role in their lives.

"Let's just go see her."

They both smiled as they entered the Infirmary to find her looking through files, scratching her head every once in a while.

"My, someone who is actually busy! How often does that happen around here?" joked Seifer.

Doctor Kadowaki jumped slightly before turning to them, a smile on her face.

"Well, nice to see you both. Here for an examination?"

"Nah, just a visit. Why would we ever need an exam?" asked back Seifer, smirking.

"Because you got here two days ago and didn't come to visit me once! Am I that low on your priority list?"

Seifer shook his head as he moved to sit in one of the chairs, giving a sigh of content.

"I always did enjoy this chair," he sighed once more.

Squall rolled his eyes and looked at Kadowaki with a smile.

"We didn't come earlier because we didn't want anyone bugging us while we talked with you."

"Not even your cute little son I have yet to see?" teased the elder woman.

"He doesn't need to hear about what we did in the past. God, he'd never let is live it down once he hit teenage years," sighed dramatically Seifer.

"Well, it is true you two did fight over the most stupid things. And you were the one to initiate everyone of them, Seifer."

The blond waved it away, not bothered by it all.

"Will I ever be introduced?" she asked Squall, more serious this time.

"Of course. It's been about thirty-six hours since he last scraped his knee. He'll do it as soon as he wakes up and you'll get to put a band-aid on it. He'll love you forever after that," said gently Squall.

"Hmm, sounds like what Seifer used to do. I still remember it as if it was yesterday. Nine years old little Seifer Almasy got a large splinter in his foot and couldn't get it out. Teachers tried, but he'd eventually kick them away. Took me five seconds to get it out and then I was his favourite person in the Garden until he next year, when Squall Leonhart was allowed to enter. Ah, the good old days," amused herself Kadowaki by saying that.

Seifer made a face while Squall gave a little smile.

"Say, you got any abdominal soothing medicine around that isn't too strong?" asked Seifer all of a sudden.

"I knew there was a reason why you came to visit!" accused Kadowaki as she looked for some. "Feeling sick lately?"

"Not me; Squall's been having a little stress induce stomach hurling. Thought I might ask when we passed by to see you," pouted Seifer, managing to look innocent.

"Squall? Do you need a check-up then? You rarely got suck before."

It was easy to tell she was worried about them both, which made it alright for her to fuss.

"No need to. I had one before coming and my doctor told me to try and avoid stress. It isn't working as well as I thought."

"Well, as long as you know, I don't have to worry as much, now, what's this I hear about you two being a couple?"

"We are. Actually, I left Balam Garden to find Seifer to bring him back at first, but it turned out we decided to just leave all together," explained Squall.

"Hmm, well, just make sure not to hurt each other, physically and emotionally. And I hope you don't let your son see anything other than your love."

"No worries; he's not seen us openly angry yet. I'd be damned if I let him see it too," replied Seifer, true to his words.

"Good. Now, I suggest you go get the little one. It's close to the time when any normal child will wake up. I doubt it's a good idea to leave him all alone in a new environment."

"Thanks doc. It was good to see you once more. We'll bring Samael as soon as he scrapes his knee."

Kadowaki simply laughed, enjoying Seifer's little quirks as usual. The two young men placed a kiss on her cheeks and left, going to the Cafeteria. It didn't take five minutes before Chaos arrived, a sleepy Samael holding onto his fur so he didn't get left behind and lost.

"Daddy! Papa!" exclaimed the little boy once he spotted them, sleep completely forgotten.

Seifer jumped up and hurried over to pick up his son, twirling him around.

"My little princess has finally awoken and come to join me! What an honour!" joked Seifer, making the boy giggle.

Squall didn't say anything, taking Samael into his arms one his lover came back to the table.

"Good morning, baby. Did you sleep good?"

"Chaos snored all night! I had to push him off my bed too!" pouted the dirty-blond.

"Really? Why didn't you come tell papa? He would have taken Chaos out of your room."

"But, I didn't want him out! He was just noisy and big!"

"Just like your uncle Rai, huh?" snickered Seifer.

The big guy just smiled, used to the blonde's jokes. Fujin decided to ignore the two low IQ of her best friends and went over to get her nephew some breakfast.

"Then you'll just need to sleep through the snoring, okay?"

Samael nodded with a smile and gladly went to Fujin when she came back with chocolate-chip waffles.


End file.
